O festival
by Sadistic Brothers
Summary: Naruto convida Hinata para o festival... Mas Hiashi manda Neji ir junto para garantir que a herdeira do clã fique em segurança...O que aconteceria se Tenten e Lee tambem estivessem lá?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Hinata andava pelos corredores do clã hyuuga pensando no que havia ocorrido hoje cedo

Flash back

Hinata estava treinando na floresta quando ela escuta uma voz conhecida chamar por ela uma voz que ela adorava ouvir... Quando ela virou se deparou com cabelos dourados balançando com o vento, olhos tão azuis quanto o céu e um sorriso muito lindo.  
Naruto: oi hinata-chan - disse ele olhando para a garota que estava visivelmente corada, naruto percebe isso (leitores: NANIIIII O NARUTO PERSEBENDO ALGO!!!!!!!!!!????????? O.O eu:pois e o naruto tava tão desligado do mundo que eu resolvi da uma força para ele...fazendo ele notar a hinata ajudando ela também) e fala  
Naruto: AM... Hinata-chan... E... Você... Você n-não gos-gostaria d-de ir ao f-festival de inverno comigo?

Hinata havia paralisado naruto há convidou para o festival ela pensou: naruto-kun me convidando para o festival... Eu não posso perder essa chance – pensou hinata e depois ela respondeu  
Hinata: cla-claro q-q-que e-eu a-a-aceito n-n-n-na-naru-naruto-kun (eu: eita quase que não sai).  
Naruto: s... serio?  
Hinata: h... Hai naruto-kun  
Naruto: legal e então... Eu vou te encontrar as 07h00min lá enfrente da barraca de ramen tudo bem?  
Hinata: t-tudo b-bem na-naruto-kun   
Naruto: ja ne  
Hinata: ja ne  
E então naruto foi embora e hinata foi para a sua casa

Fim do flash back

Hinata foi para o seu quarto se preparar para o festival e ela se lembrou que hanabi gostava de festivais e então resolveu ir chamá-la   
Hinata: hanabi...  
Hanabi: que e hinata?  
Hinata: você gostaria de ir ao festival  
Hanabi: AAA... Você só ta me chamando para ir ao festival porque não arranjou par não e-disse hanabi balançando a cabeça de forma negativa-agora vamos-puxando hinata pelo braço-que eu vou arrumar você!!  
Hinata: m-mas h-hanabi-san eu j-já tenho u-um p-par  
Hanabi: por isso mesmo, mas um motivo para eu te ajeitar depois da hanabi ajeitar a hinata (eu: acharão mesmo que eu ia falar como a hinata esta... e ruem só no festival).  
Elas estavam saindo do clã quando hyuuga hiashi (eu: afi... que cara chato òó). As parou  
Hiashi: aonde as duas pensam que vão em?  
Hinata: pa-papai e que... Eu... - como hinata tava demorando demais e hanabi já tava começando a ficar impaciente ela disse  
Hanabi: pai agente vai lá ao festival  
Hiashi: com quem?  
Hinata: com o-o n-na-ruto-k-kun  
Hiashi: com o naruto pelo que eu sei ele e uma ameaça a sociedade –deixando hinata triste (leitores: cara òó deixa a garota ser feliz de jeito que lá quer /eu: deixa que eu resolvo isso já, já saindo da sala e indo lá pro clã, quando chegou lá pegou hiashi e ¨cena com muita violência por isso cortada¨ eu:pronto /leitores: o que você fez?/ Eu:nada de mais só vejam) mas acabou de mudar de idéia pelo ocorrido a pouco e disse – ta hinata você pode ir mas com uma condição ...  
Hinata:qual?  
Hiashi:o neji vai com você e a hanabi fica !ok?  
Hanabi:NANI !!!!  
Hinata pensou um pouco e disse:ta papai eu concordo  
Hiashi:NEJI !!!!  
Neji:sim senhor hiashi ?  
Hiashi:você vai no festival com a hinata entendido não deixe ninguém da uma de espertinho pra cima dela ouviu ?!  
Neji:sim senhor !  
Neji saiu e falou para hinata  
Neji:olha aqui hinata eu não vou ficar de baba pra você ouviu ! – olhando de cara feia pra hinata e ainda por cima com o biyakugan (leitores: desgraçado / eu: espera ai começa a mudar o roteiro pronto !). hiashi que via como neji começava a tratar hinata começa a usar o selo e então neji começou a sentir o efeito do selo e então levou a mão a sua cabeça começando a e contorcer de dor ... e então hiashi muito calmo disse  
Hiashi:e melhor irem logo  
Neji:hai hiashi-sama ( pensamento do neji:seu !#$¨&()&¨$# ! )  
(eu:olha a boca tem menores lendo).

Essa e a minha segunda fic espero que gostem  
E com relação a minha outra fic A Lenda das Espadas Killbe não vai sair agora porque eu to sem criatividade, mas se gostarem comentem.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto não me pertence, mas pertence a personagem Carol.

Carol: Como as minhas fic eram meio chatas... – e interrompida

Platéia: meio chatas você deve ta de brincadeira!- disse à platéia que logo depois começou a se calar pelo meu olhar mortal (mortal mesmo eu tava com o sharingan do Itachi)

Carol: continuando... – diz ela desativando o sharingan - porque só tinha a historia eu resolvi deixa-las mais divertidas!

Platéia: ALELUIA/õ/

Carol: vou fingir que não ouvi isso...uu - quando e cortada por alguém

Alguém: mas ouviu! – disse esse alguém que revela ser o baka do meu irmão inu2

Carol: cala a boca seu baka!

Inu2:cala a boca você e começa logo essa droga!! – disse o inu2

Carol: ta...

legenda

O inu2 e bakafala de um personagem

'O inu2 e baka'pensamento de um personagem

O INU2 E BAKAalguém gritando

(O inu2 e baka)eu me metendo na historia

Capitulo 2

Neji e Hinata tinham tomado rumo ate o festival quando no meio do caminho eles pararam, pois tinham encontrado uma figura loira (sim me refiro ao Naruto) de casaco laranja e uma camisa preta por baixo ele acenou para os Hyuga e logo foi de encontro a eles. Assim que chegou perto da jovem Hyuga ele disse

Naruto: Ne, Hinata-chan você ta muito bonita com esse kimono – disse Naruto vendo que a Hyuga trajava um quimono lilás que combinava com a jovem – sabe – começou ele meio corado – você daria uma ótima namorada Hinata-chan – disse Naruto (Carol: OH MY GOOD!!! Ele notou o/ inu2: MILAGRE!!! Ele notou que ela ama ele o/) fazendo a jovem corar. E ela agradeceu após isso ele deu um abraço nela seguido de um pequeno beijo na sua bochecha isso fez com que Hinata corasse 100.000.000 vezes mais do que o normal fazendo-a ultrapassar os limites da vermelhidão humana (Inu2: isso e possível O.O Carol: eu não sei mas aqui foi O.O ). Com isso ele a soltou e ficou olhando para ela. Neji já começava a não gostar daquele clima que começou entre os dois e para cortá-lo ele disse.

Neji: vamos se não nos vamos nos atrasar!- disse Neji puxando Naruto pelo braço (Carol: NEJI SEU BAKA!!!!!COMO VOCE FAZ UM NEGOCIO DESSES ELES IAM SE BEIJAR ÒÓ/Inu2: vai com calma e só um beijo... /Carol: só um beijo... – disse ela com um olhar muito mortal e de sharingan ativado/Inu2:e-es-esquesse o-o q-qu-que e-eu d-disse – tremendo – vamos v-voltar a fic /Carol: ok... - se acalmando) e logo Hinata os segue com um pensamento 'será que o Naruto-kun i-ia m-me be-beijar?'.

Eles chegarão ao festival todos estavam se divertindo muito. Quero disser todos menos o Neji porque ele odeia os festivais, mas por ordem do Hiashi ele foi obrigado a ir. Neji Naruto e Hinata estavam andando pelo festival Neji tinha ganhado um peixinho dourado para a Hinata que agradeceu

Hinata: arigatou Neji-nii-san! – agradeceu Hinata com um sorriso, mas ela parou, pois viu a cara emburrada do Neji e ela logo falou – Neji-nii-san porque você não se diverte? – perguntou Hinata com um sorriso e logo Neji respondeu

Neji: por que eu não gosto de festivais! – disse Neji que logo foi reprimido por Naruto

Naruto: hei Neji pega mais leve com a Hinata-chan ela só quer saber como você esta! – disse Naruto entrando na frente da Hinata como forma de proteção e Hinata fica extremamente corada com o ato do Naruto (Carol: ele ama ela uu/ Inu2:verdade...uu) Naruto estava pra partir encima do Neji quando uma voz estridente os chamando

Voz: hei Naruto-san, Neji-san, Hinata-chan! – chamou a voz que se identificou como um ser feliz e saltitante de sobrancelhas extremamente grandes sim ele era Rock Lee de kimono verde que estava acompanhado de Tenten com um kimono branco.

Naruto e Hinata foram cumprimentá-los, mas eles passarão direto por eles e a velocidade em que eles passaram fez Hinata perder o equilíbrio e cair em cima de Naruto e deixando os dois extremamente corados eles se levantaram e ainda meio corados olharão pra onde estavam os outros e viram uma cena que realmente era pra ficar com gotas na cabeça. Pois eram Lee e Tenten falando ao mesmo tempo. (Carol: no coments... O.OInu2: concordo... O.O).

Lee: hei Neji-san por que você esta aqui se você não gosta do festival, mas esquece você não gosta do meu kimono você não acha que ele combina comigo em Neji em, em, em, em, em! – disse Lee.

Tenten: E Neji por que você não quis vir quando eu e o Lee te chamamos? Em? – perguntou Tenten a Neji

Neji: ahamm... – Neji que já perdeu a paciência empurrou o Lee e a Tenten que caíram em Naruto e Hinata com Naruto segurando Lee e Hinata segurando Tenten e logo Neji deu as costas e foi embora mais antes dele ir embora ele disse.

Neji: primeiro eu só vim aqui por que o Hiashi-sama me mandou e segundo Hinata-sama eu vou esperar na saída do festival eu não gosto daqui! – disse Neji se retirando e deixando um Naruto um Lee uma Tenten e uma Hinata completamente boiados, mas logo se levantaram. Hinata logo se levantou e ajudou Tenten a se levantar logo depois ela tratou de se desculpar por causa do Neji.

Hinata: desculpe o Neji-nii-san Tenten-san – disse ela.

Tenten: tudo bem eu já estou acostumada com o Neji – disse ela com um sorriso meio triste – sabe ele ser desse jeito – disse ela recuperando o animo – mas já que estamos aqui vamos aproveitar o festival – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto

Hinata: vamos - disse Hinata e logo todos começaram a andar pelo festival

Continua...

Carol: esse e o penúltimo capitulo da fic ate lá ... E mais uma coisa postem se não eu não continuo uú

Inu2: que e isso não precisa postar, ela não vai postar os capítulos pelo menos ate o fim desse ano ou do próximo talvez... ela não tem paciência...

Carol: O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO SEU BAKA!!!??? – mete voadora na cabeça do inu2 que voa – E SSE VOCÊ FIZER MAIS ALGUM DESSES COMENTARIOS IDIOTAS EU VOU TE PENDURAR DE PONTA CABEÇA EM UM PENHASCO USANDO FIO DENTAL!!!!!!- de sharingan ativado com um olhar de botar medo

Inu2: t-tá...

Carol: ótimo agora ... eu quero comentários e serio, se não eu não posto uú


	3. Um fim intereçante

Naruto não me pertence, mas pertence à personagem Carol.

Entra a Carol no estúdio toda machucada e enfaixada

Carol: oi pessoal^^ - platéia olhando de cara feia – errr.... – suando frio

Platéia: POR QUE DEMOROU TANTO PRA POSTAR?????? – grita a platéia enfurecida

Naruto: e por que ta assim dattebayo Õõ? – perguntou Naruto que estava na platéia

Carol: e que aconteceram muitas coisas...

Platéia: QUE COISAS??? – a platéia continua brava

Carol: SERA QUE DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA E ME DEIXAR FALAR PO***?!?!? – de makeyo sharingan ativado

Platéia:... – calada e sem sé mecher

Carol: ótimo ù.u melhor assim... Agora o motivo de eu não ter postado a continuação --

Jorge: por anos...

Carol: por anos – olha mortal pro Jorge – e que eu tava com um baita bloqueio mental é --- - e interrompida por um grito.

Platéia: BLOQUEIO MENTAL?!?!?!? E QUANTO AS OUTRAS FIC QUE VOCÊ FEZ NESSE SEU "BLOQUEIO MENTAL" EHM????

Carol: NÃO GRITA! – sharingan ativado – BOQUEIO MENTAL PRA ESSA FIC!! – furiosa. A platéia se encolhendo toda e murmura.

Platéia: t-tá Carol p-pode continuar a-agora... – morrendo de meda

Carol: continuando ù.ú... E eu tive um baita de um bloqueio mental pra essa fic sim, e pra outra também, mas não quer dizer que eu perdi toda a minha inspiração, não é?

Jorge (inu2): ela tem razão sabe?

Platéia: verdade...

Carol: eu sempre tenho razão u.u

Jorge e platéia: convencida ¬¬

Carol: bakas ù.u

Platéia e Jorge: múmia ¬¬

Carol: quer saber eu termino a discurção depois ¬¬ 'apesar da minha vontade ser de da 72 horas de tortura para cada um deles ¬¬'

Jorge e platéia: O.O

Carol: vamos à fic ^^

Legenda:

O naruto e baka=fala de um personagem  
'O naruto e baka'=pensamento de algum personagem  
O NARUTO E BAKA=alguém gritando  
(o naruto e baka) =eu me metendo na historia

__________________________________________

Capitulo 3

Neji foi esperá-los em um lugar mais afasto, acabou encontrando um cinema e pensou 'humm... Posso convidar a Tenten pra vir aqui comigo um dia desses... ' Com esse pensamento brotou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do garoto que acabou por sair em busca da garota. Enquanto isso Naruto, Hinata, Lee, e Tenten caminhavam pelo festival. Um tempo depois eles sentaram para descansar e conversar como o festival tinha sido legal, como a Hinata ganhou todos os jogos de adivinhação (Carol: ó santo mistério / Jorge: realmente...) como a Ino e o Kiba faziam um casal legal (briguentos mais legal), mas no meio da conversa a Tenten falou.

Tenten: ei vocês sabem quem é o novo namorado da Temari?

Lee é Naruto: a Temari ta namorando O.o'''?

Hinata: é quem eu penso que é? – sorriso malicioso

Tenten: podes crer

Hinata: que cuti *.*!!

Naruto: quem é o novo namorado dá Temari, dattebayo?

Hinata é Tenten:- apontam pra Temari de quimono roxo e um garoto moreno com o cabelo amarrado no alto da cabeça é com um quimono verde se beijando.

Naruto: non creio que o preguiçoso master ta namorando a irmã do gaara O.o

Lee: idem O.o

Hinata: mas como foi que ele a pediu em namoro? – perguntou ignorando os comentários a cima – é que eu viajei com o meu pai é perdi a ultima reunião ¬¬ (Jorge: Hinata se revelando O.o/ Carol: u.u'')

Tenten: bem foi assim...

_Flash Back_

_Casa dá Tenten, quarto dá Tenten_

_Todas as quatro garotas reunidas e abraçando uma almofada vermelha_

_Ino: pode contar Temari!_

_Temari: com-contar o-oque o//o?_

_Sakura e Tenten: contar o que?_

_Temari: na-nada ù//u_

_Ino: não se faça de sonça Ò.ó!! – sorrindo maliciosamente – pode começar a falar o porquê do Shikamaru ta todo alegrinho é não ter reclamado NENHUMA vez hoje!!_

_Todas menos Ino: o.o'''_

_Ino: é olha que o sensei mandou a gente dar uma corrida de 1 km antes do treino só pra aquecer ò.o!!_

_Todas menos Ino: O.O'''_

_Temari: o//o_

_Ino: pode começar – sorriso malicioso_

_Temari: ta bom ù.u... – coloca o rosto na almofada – eu e o Shika estamos namorando!! – falou bem rápido, mas as garotas entenderam e deram gritos de alegria_

_Ino: SÓ namorando?_

_Tenten: Ino o que você quer dizer com... – cai a ficha_

_Sakura: oh meu deus Temari, vocês já..._

_Temari: É-É C-CLARO QU-QUE N-NÃO Ò//ó – totalmente corada_

_Ino: sei... Então porque aquele preguiçoso de meia tigela ta tão alegre hoje em?_

_Temari: porqu-- - não terminou porque a campainha tocou e elas desceram para atender e dar de cara com Shikamaru parado na porta com a sua famosa cara de tédio, mas se alegrou ao ver a Sabuku _

_Shikamaru: então vamos problemática?_

_Temari: já estou indo chorão – vai até o namorado é dá um beijo nele – só vou trocar de roupa – dá as costas pro Shika e vai subir quando sente um par de mãos lhe puxassem de volta para um abraço_

_Shikamaru: pra que a pressa problemática? – sussurrando no ouvido da Temari e mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha desta (Carol: que cuti *.*!! /Jorge: pervertida ¬¬/ Itachi: vc acha isso "cuti" Carol-chan? – sorrindo maliciosamente / Carol: claro pq? – carinha inocente / Itachi: nada não... – ainda sorrindo maliciosamente / Jorge: Uchira... – de sharingan ativado é olhando mortalmente pro Uchira mais velho / Itachi: ¬¬ / Carol: o.o? – ainda sem entender) que cora – alem do mais você é linda do jeito que você é – a kunochi ficou extremamente corada com o comentário do Nara – não importa que roupa estiver usando... Ou que __**não estiver usando**__ – a kunochi sentiu as suas bochechas arderem loucamente com esse comentário._

_Temari: mas mesmo assim... – falou se soltando de Shikamaru e indo pra escada – eu tenho que me arrumar – e subiu as escadas até o quarto da Misashi onde começou a se arrumar_

_Ino: nossa Shikamaru... – besta com o que o Nara havia falado – não sabia que você era assim hahahahahaha!! – é começou a rir da cara de bravo do Nara sendo acompanhada pelas outras._

_Shikamaru: problemáticas ¬¬_

_Sakura: se nos somos problemáticas, a Temari deve ser a problemática máster né Shika xD?_

_Shikamaru: a Temari é a problemática master sim... – sorri quando vê a Sabaku descendo as escadas com um vestido vermelho muito bonito, uma sandália baixa e um casaco por cima do vestido – mas ela é a __**minha **__problemática máster – é ele deu um sorriso ao ver que a loira veio até ele com um sorriso._

_Temari: vamos n.n?_

_Shikamaru: vamos – pegando a Temari pelo braço. Quando já estavam saindo o Nara falou._

_Shikamaru: a Temari vai passar a noite comigo então não se preocupem..._

_Temari: shi-Shikamaru ò//ó!!_

_Ino: ta shika pode deixar – vai entrando quando para der repente, se vira é grita pra meio mundo ouvir - NÃO ESQUEÇAM A CAMISINHA!!!_

_Shikamaru: u//ú_

_Temari: ino ò//ó!!_

_Ino: tchau pra vocês dois – entra na casa correndo e volta pro quarto da Tenten com as outras duas rindo feito loucas._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Hinata: o/o

Naroto e Lee: o.o'''

Tenten: u.u''

Hinata: mas alguma coisa aconteceu Tenten-chan?

Tenten: bem... Sim...

Hinata: tem haver com quem?

Tenten: Sakura

Lee: o que tem a Sakura-san Tenten? – pergunta Lee super ansioso

Tenten: Lee – olha tristemente para o amigo – você pode não gostar...

Lee: se for sobre a Sakura-san eu gostaria de saber mesmo se isso me machucar...

Tenten: ok, aqui vai... Ela ta namorando o Sasuke! – falou Tenten rapidamente, mas seu companheiro de time e o garoto loiro escutaram e entenderam logo Lee senta no chão e começa a chorar.

Lee: GAI SENSEI EU PERDI A SAKURA-SAN T_T - grita Lee para o sensei – ME AJUDE A SUPERAR GAII-SENSEIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Enquanto isso em uma missão no pais da terra Gai estava com Kakashi, Asuma e Kurenai em uma missão enfrentando Itachi e Kisame estava uma luta difícil mas Kakashi consegue derrubar Itachi, Gai pula encima dele fazendo ele cair. Gai então pega uma kunai (Itachi: você vai me matar Carol-chan i.i? – carinha de pena é indo até a garota que cora com o comentário / Carol: m-mas é c-claro que não ita-kun! – vira pro garoto – assim vc passa mais tempo comigo nos comentários... – meio corada / Itachi: assim vale a pena eu sair da fic... – abraça a Carol por trás – é quando você vai terminar a fic em – beijando o pescoço da garota / Jorge: já, já se você soltar ela Uchira intrometido ù.u/ Itachi: ¬¬ / Carol: ... M-melhor eu terminar a fic mesmo n//n).  
Gai: agora e o seu fim!! – grita Gai e Itachi apenas fecha os olhos esperando o pior. Quando a kunai estava a míseros 3cm de Itachi Gai para e se levanta. Todos estavam olhando Gai quando ele grita.  
Gai: LEE NÃO SE PREOCUPE – grita Gai – EU O AJUDAREI A SUPERAR POIS JAMAS DEIXE SEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE APAGARR!!!! – depois de falar isso Gai sai correndo em direção a Konoha deixando todos pra trás.  
Asuma: O.O - assustado  
Kurenai: O.O – pensando 'como alguém assim pode ser jonin?!?!'  
Kakashi: O.\\ - pensando ' OMG...'  
Itachi: x/.\x – morto pela breguisse do Gai  
Kisame:x.x – iden ao Itachi  
Narrador: x.x – desmaiou  
Carol:... – vomitando  
Jorge:... O.O – em estado de choque  
Carol: bem... – branca de tanto vomitar – como o narrador desmaiou o Jorge ta em estado de choque... Bem pela falta de narradores quem vai narrar agora são os personagens... Até pelo menos a recuperação do narrador ou dos autores... x.x – desmaiou mas o Itachi a segura.

De volta a vila

Hinata's pov

A Tenten-chan disse que a Sakura-chan e o Sasuke-san estão namorando fico muito feliz por eles n.n... Mais parece que o Lee-san não aceitou muito bem... Ele esta sentado no chão chorando e a Tenten-chan esta tentando consola-lo u.u''... Hum? Escutei um barulho... Melhor ver o que é. Byakugan!... O que O.o? Neji-nii-san? O que ele faz aqui?... Estranho o.o... Agora escutei outro barulho... E vem dali... NANI?!?!?! GAI-SENSEI?!?!?! Ele não estava em missão no pais da TERRA O.O?!?!?!

Gai: LEEE!!!

Tenten: G-Gai-sensei? – ela também esta assustada...

Naruto: dattebayo! – escuto o Naruto-kun falar – o que o Gai-sensei ta fazendo aqui? – ele parece assustado com o Gai-sensei... Estranho... Naruto-kun ainda não falou nada sobre a Sakura-chan estar namorando o Sasuke-san... Pensei que ele ia ficar muito triste... Afinal ele... a ama... Certo...?

Lee:GAI-SENSEI A SAKURA-SAN TÁ NAMORANDO COM O SASUKE-SAN – disse Lee chorado – EU PERDI O AMOR DELA GAI SENSEI T.T!!! – disse se abraçando ao sensei

Gai:NÃO SE PREOCUPE LEE– abraça Lee – NÃO DEIXE SEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE APAGAR!!! – meu deus O.O nunca vi uma cena tão... Tão... Estranha! E tenho certeza de que o Naruto-kun e a Tenten-chan também não!

Lee: Gai-sensei

Gai: Lee

Lee: Gai-sensei

Gai: Lee

Lee: Gai-sensei

Gai: Lee – agora eles se abraçaram... e saíram correndo gritando coisas sobre fogo da juventude... Que estranho O.O!!

Naruto's pov

Dattebayo! Eu não sabia que o sobrancelhudo era tão estranho assim O.O!!! Mas... Agora ele já foi embora com o sobracelha-master -.-´´´´... Agora a Hinata-chan e a Tenten-chan tão olhando pra mim com caras de quem ta esperando alguma coisa... Ah!... Elas querem e ver a minha reação quanto a isso... Eu não senti ciúme... Muito pelo contrario... Fico feliz pelo teme e a Sakura-chan ^^ finalmente tão juntos ^^ meu plano funcionou dattebayo !!!!

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun... – hum a Hinata-chan ta me chamando – v-você não vai dizer n-nada? – ela me perguntou e a Tenten-chan concordou...  
Bem vou "mostrar" minha reação

Naruto: bem... – eu me levanto e elas olham pra mim – o que eu posso dizer é... – agora eu levanto as mãos pro céu e falo – ATE QUE ENFIM, DATTEBAYO!!! – eu grito para a surpresa das duas e elas me olham com uma cara estranha – MEU PLANO FUNCIONOU \o/!!! - agora parece que elas ficaram surpresas - DEMOROU QUATRO ANOS MAIS EU FINALMENTE CONSEGI JUTAR O TEME E A SAKURA-CHAN/o/!!!!  
Eu estou realmente feliz sabe? Eu fui atrás do teme pra ele fazer a Sakura-chan feliz da maneira que eu não posso... Pois de um tempo pra cá eu descobri que a Sakura-chan e como uma irmãzinha pra mim ^^.

Tenten's pov

O que?? A Sakura e o Sasuke estão juntos por culpa do Naruto??.... Até que enfim ele notou que a Sakura nasceu pra ficar com o Sasuke n.n.  
Espero que ele e a Hinata sejam felizes juntos... Agora eles tão se olhando de maneira apaixonada... -.- aff... Ninguém merece!... Vou sair daqui... Quem sabe não role nada? ^^

Neji's pov

Depois dessa cena que eu realmente prefiro esquecer -.-```.... Eu vejo o Naruto dizendo algo sobre um plano pra juntar o Uchira com a Haruno... Não prestei muita atenção... Estava olhando a Tenten... E como ela esta linda com aquele kimono... Tão linda... Tão desejável... Pare com isso!! Ela e sua companheira de time! E... Infelizmente só isso... Agora a Tenten esta saindo... Dizendo que vai ao banheiro ou algo do tipo... Naruto e Hinata nem ligaram -.-````  
Agora ela se afastou deles... Vou atrás dela...

Tenten's pov

Meu deus O.O gente apaixonada dá medo T-T  
Fora que parece que eles são zumbis que querem se comer ¬¬ ninguém merece... Mas tudo bem ^^ a Hinata esperou anos por isso... Vou deixar ela curtir . mesmo que pra isso tenha que andar sozinha no festiva.... Um cara entrou na minha frente... Ai o que esse idiota quer?!

Tenten: o que você quer Kankuro ò.o!?

Kankuro: ora... – ele diz com uma cara de vitima – eu venho de suna pra te ver e é assim que você me recebe – ele fala colocando as mãos na minha cintura... De repente me deu uma vontade de quebrar a cara dele ù.ó!!

Tenten: kankuro me solta! – eu grito pra ele – sai daqui e me deixa em paz! – ele já ta me estressando ù.ú9

Kankuro: mas você não respondeu minha pergunta... – ele diz tentando fazer uma voz sexy, mas só conseguiu uma voz ridícula.

Tenten: eu já disse que NÃO!! – cara que saco já e o 10ª não que dou pra ele ¬¬

Kankuro: mas eu quero ser seu namorado! – agora ele me prende contra a parede – eu sei que você me quer...

Tenten: e eu te quero morto! – eu falo pra ele, mas parece que ele não liga... Ele vai tentar me beijar a força não acredito! Preciso sair daqui

Tenten: sai daqui kankuro!

Kankuro: e se eu não quiser... –droga ele vai me beijar...

Neji's pov

O que o kankuro ta fazendo? Ele segurou na cintura da Tenten... Agora a prendeu contra a parede...ù.u O QUE E AGORA VAI TENTAR BEIJA-LA A FORÇA Ò.ó9?!?!?! ISSO EU NÃO ACEITO ÒÓ!!! EU SOU O ÚNICO QUE PODE BEIJÁ-LA Ò.Ó!!! Saio andando ate onde eles estão, derrubo o kankuro no chão, puxo a Tenten e a abraço... Ela ficou vermelha... Isso e bom... Quer dizer que ela sente algo por mim ^^. Kankuro se levanta vermelho de raiva  
Kankuro: o que pensa que esta fazendo Hyuga? – pergunta ele bravo... Que cara ridículo...  
Neji: eu que pergunto o que VOCÊ pensa que esta fazendo tentando beijar minha namorada a força? – agora o kankuro faz uma cara de espanto e a Tenten da um sorriso... Acho que ela fica bem sorrindo ^^  
Kankuro: na-namorada? – ele pergunta completamente assustado  
Neji: é ela e a minha namorada – eu digo com um olhar de dar medo... Mas... O kankuro esta sorrindo?  
Kankuro: são namorados é? – ele pergunta com uma cara que dá vontade de partir ao meio... – provem! – ele sorriu triunfante a ele vai morrer depois dessa – se beijem então! – pra ele deixar a Tenten em paz basta eu beijá-la? Quem sabe eu não o mate tão cruelmente depois dessa n.n?  
Bem eu faço a Tenten olhar pra mim e vou diminuindo a distancia entre nossos lábios...

Tenten's pov

Ufa! Dou graças a deus que o Neji apareceu... E derrubou o kankuro... u.u. Mais ele não precisava me abraçar, certo -//-? Quando ele fez isso eu fiquei vermelha... u//u Isso não e bom... Agora o kankuro se levanta e começa a reclama... Mas o que me surpreendeu foi o Neji dizendo que eu era a namorada dele... Sorri e eu acho que ele viu^/^  
O kankuro ficou assustado amei!...*¬* Mais depois o kankuro sorriu e começou a duvidar que a gente estivesse namorando... E ele mandou a gente provar... Agora o Neji me faz olhar pra ele... E começa a diminuir a distancia dos nossos lábios... Eu não acredito que ele vai me beijar!! E eu e claro não vou recusar... E também começo a diminuir a distancia entre nossos lábios... Finalmente nossos lábios se encontram...

Neji's pov

Eu finalmente beijei a Tenten *¬*! E ela retribuiu! Quer dizer que ela gosta de mim ^^!...  
Vi o kankuro sair andando bravo dali... Sabe eu acho que já podia soltar a Tenten.... Mas não quero... E acho que ela também não...n.n. Mas infelizmente... Faltou ar... E tive que solta-la... Droga ù.u!... Quer saber? Vou pedir ela em namoro^^ e vou poder beija-la quando quiser...  
Tenten: o-obrigada p-pela a-ajuda N-Neji n\\n – a vejo sorrir corada – be-bem... Licença... – agora ela esta tentando se soltar... Mas eu não deixo  
Tenten: m-me solta N-Neji! ò\\\ó – ela fala irritada... Mas continua corada... Hummm... Já sei o que fazer...  
Neji: e se eu não quiser... – eu digo em um tom de voz sexy... E ela cora mais ainda... E agora... Em um movimento rápido eu a prendo contra a parede e sussurro no ouvido dela  
Neji: eu quero você pra mim... – depois de falar isso eu tomo os lábios dela pra mim... No começo ela se assusta, mas depois retribui... Estou decidido depois dessa eu vou pedi-la em namoro e matar o kankuro ù.u... Mesmo quando faltou ar nos não nos desgrudamos... Apenas abrimos uma brecha pra respirar de 5 segundos e depois voltamos a nos beijar... Um tempo depois paramos... E eu começo a beijar o pescoço da Tenten e ela da um pequeno suspiro... Gostei disso =D... E agora!  
Neji: Tenten...  
Tenten:... Hum? – ela responde de olhos fechados e totalmente corada... Agora eu tenho certeza que ela me ama!  
Neji: eu gosto muito de você... – agora ela ficou mais corada... E esta muito mais linda! – quer ser minha namorada? – eu pergunto... Vejo ela sorrir e sinto ela me abraçar...  
Tenten: claro... n\\n - ela fala em um tom de voz baixo, mas mesmo assim eu escuto... Estou muito feliz e não deixo de sorrir... Ela ao ver meu sorriso sorri também ^^... E sem me conter mais eu tomo os seus lábios de novo... Sabe... Ate que o festival não foi tão ruim ^^

Fim!

Momento Produção

Carol:x.x.... – ainda desmaiada nos braços do Itachi

Jorge:...O.O – ainda em estado de choque

Narrado: x.x – ainda desmaiado

Naruto: como os autores a o narrador estão desmaiados e em estado de choque, vai ser eu que vou finalizar a fic Dattebayo \o/ !! – grita Naruto eufórico – e vai ser o Shikamaru que vai narrar esse final o/ - que problemático -.-

Temari: narre direito chorão Ò.ó9! – que problemático ¬¬

Naruto: a Carol-chan me mandou pedir desculpas por causa do atraso e também mandou informar que esse e o ultimo cap da fic ^^ e que ela vai fazer um epílogo depois, ok?

Platéia: ok!

Naruto: e também mandou informar que eu e a Hinata-chan ficamos e estamos namorando ^\\\^ - o pessoal escuta e olham a Hinata e o Naruto , a Hinata e claro cora

Naruto: e também me mandou pedir se gostarem da fic comentários e sé gostar muito da fic add nos favoritos, ok? ^^

Naruto: Bem e só até o epílogo!


End file.
